The nature of endogenous virus control by host cell function has been pursued in various systems, but with a continuing emphasis on the domestic cat model. These studies have served to distinguish two levels of control, i.e.: (1) control of replication, and (2) control of expression of viral transformation in cells replicating viruses. Information acquired and indicator cell systems developed during these studies have been applied to other systems, including AIDS and SAIDS.